


Normandy Funk

by Major_Lightning



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cuties, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Short, Uptown Funk, light fluff, quick, quick fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Lightning/pseuds/Major_Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard discovers the wonders of the song Uptown Funk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normandy Funk

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little bit of fun and yes I am trash, but still, that song is amazing! If you haven't heard the song I thoroughly suggest you do, however it shouldn't matter if you haven't seen it in regards to the story.

_“I’m too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I’m too hot (hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire man_

_I’m too hot (hot damn)”_

 

When Shepard was last on the Citadel, he had found a small shop on The Presidium that sold old earth relics from the 20th and 21st centuries.  It offered music, books and films to name a few, all from a time before Reapers, before The Council, before Mass Relays. Things weren't necessarily better then, but there was a certain energy from that time that had disappeared over the years.

 

Of course Shepard hadn't been able to resist, he had always had a soft spot for Old Earth, and his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Amongst the collection of things he had bought, he had found a small machine, with a primitive touch screen and a low quality camera. Within it’s small hard drive he had found a few thousand songs, all of which he had never heard before.

 

Elated at his discovery, he decided to start listening to the songs on the strange little machine at random, through a small pair of white earphones that attached to it. Even though the sound quality was nothing compared to modern day omni-players, the little box had a certain charm to it. Sitting at his desk he had spent the last half hour listening to all manner of songs.

 

A song came on, and instantly Shepard felt the desire to dance, more than that, a need, an irresistible urge to groove. It was the kind of song that filled your arms and your legs, he couldn't sit still any more. He stood up from his desk, and walked down to the middle of the room, electricity flying in through his ears, down his spine and into his toes. Unsure what to do , he closed his eyes, and decided to just follow his instinct, after all,  it had never failed him before.

 

Suddenly his feet were moving, and his arms were swinging. All the fear and stress from his mission melted away, replaced by this upbeat tune playing through the little speakers.

 

Eventually he opened his eyes to see Kaidan staring at him, the amusement flickering in his eyes. Shepard stopped, paused the song, which had been playing on loop, and looked up at Kaidan. “So, how long have you been standing there?” he asked the marine.

 

“Oh, five, ten minutes. Don’t worry, it was fun to watch, you have the cutest ass when you dance like that." At this point he winked at the blushing Shepard, "So, what you got there?” He inquired.

 

“I found this amazing store on the citadel! It sells all kinds of things, I found this little machine with lots of music on it from a couple hundred years ago! Hold on, I think I can show you this amazing song!” Shepard said excitedly. He ran past Kaidan and back to his desk, and rummaged through the box of things he had bought.

 

Shepard finally found what he was looking for, and shouted in excitement. He jogged past the now thoroughly  entertained Kaidan Alenko, and placed a rectangular pair of speakers on his bed. He the slotted the machine into a port on top of the speakers, and all of a sudden the song’s cheerful tune began to pump through the speakers.

 

Shepard turned to Kaidan “Doesn't it just make you want to dance!” He said excitedly, already dancing to the song.

 

Kaidan paused, unsure what to do. He then threw his head back and laughed. “You know  what, it really does” He said, and began to dance along with Shepard. What the pair lacked in talent they made up in energy, and they began to dance towards each other, until they were facing each other. They began to circle each other, dancing, limbs flying everywhere. It was chaotic, un-organised, there was no plan, it was an un-choreographed mess, and it was wonderful.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
